storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Keystone Railway Engines
This page is for all the minor engines from the Keystone Railway. Fire Agate Current Design= Fire Agate *'Gemstone': Fire Agate *'Configuration': 4-6-0WT Bio Fire Agate has so far only cameoed in A Keystone Job. Persona Not much is known about Fire Agate. Basis Fire Agate is a freelance design. Livery Fire Agate is painted yellow with orange lining. She has an orange bufferbeam/footplate. Appearances Gemstone Fire Agate's gem is an upside down teardrop shape. It is orange, yellow and green in colour and is located on her coal bunker. Gemology * Fire Agate is only found in certain areas of central and northern Mexico and the southwestern United States (New Mexico, Arizona and California). * Fire agates have beautiful iridescent rainbow colors, similar to opal. * Fire Agate has a hardness between 5 and 7 on the Mohs scale. * The vibrant iridescent rainbow colors found within fire agates, created by the Schiller effect as found in mother-of-pearl, is caused by the alternating silica and iron oxide layers which diffract and allow light to pass and form an interference of colors within the microstructure layering of the stone causing the fire effect for which it is named. Fluorite Bio Fluorite has so far only been seen in A Keystone Job. She was later mentioned in Amethyst, Onyx, and the Off Colors, when the Off Color Fluorite refers to her as a "non-defective Fluorite". Persona Not much is known about Fluorite, although it can be assumed that she has a similar personality to the off color Fluorite. Basis Fluorite is a freelance design. Livery Fluorite is painted green with purple lining. Appearances Gemology Gemstone Information * As a lesser-known gemstone, fluorite has not gained much fame or legend, other than being known as the most colorful mineral in the world. * The word 'fluorite', derived from the Latin verb 'to flow', refers to fluorite's use as a flux in steel and aluminum processing. * It was originally named 'fluorspar' by miners and is still called fluorspar to this day. Fluorite is also used as a source of fluorine for fluorinated water. * Many people believe fluorite has a calming effect on the body. * During the eighteenth century, it was ground into powder and mixed with water to treat kidney disease. * Ancient Romans believed that drinking alcoholic beverages out of vessels carved from fluorite would help prevent drunkenness, which is similar to the beliefs attached to amethyst. * Fluorite is used to lower the melting point in aluminum. Its also used in jewelry and microscope lenses. * It has a really soft texture, which is good for carving with. ** Along with that, its also ceramic-like so its used in a lot of cookware. * Surprisingly, pure fluorite is colorless and often found in limestone. Gemstones Fluorite has three gemstones. They are all green, pink and purple in color. One is a triangle shape with a triangular facet. One is round and unfaceted. The third is a teardrop shape. Fuchsia Sapphire Green Diamond Green Pearl Holly Blue Agate Imperial Topaz Jasper Lapis Lazuli Malachite Mookaite Current Design= Mookaite *'Configuration': 2-6-0 *'Gemstone': Mookaite Jasper Mookaite is a gem engine from the Keystone Railway. Bio Mookaite has so far only appeared in A Keystone Trip. She was seen talking to Sapphire in the sheds, before going to sleep. Persona Mookaite is very kind, and never ceases to compliment someone else. She is also very selfless, always putting the needs of others ahead of her own. Basis Mookaite is a freelance design, although, much like Goldstone, her design was based on that of Merlin. Livery Mookaite is painted purple with magenta lining. She has magenta wheels and a magenta bufferbeam/footplate. She also has her gem on her tender. Appearances Gemstone Mookaite has an upside down triangle shaped gem with an upside down triangle facet. It is purple, yellow and magenta in colour and is located on her tender. Gemology Gemstone Information * Jasper is the zodiacal stone for Aries, Leo, Virgo, and Scorpio. It is a planetary stone for Mars and is associated with the element of fire, as well as being a secondary birthstone of March. * Jasper often represents protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. ** This is ironic, due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive nature. However, it can also represent fire, a nod to her fiery temper. * Jasper is a variety of quartz with a chemical composition composed primarily of silicon dioxide. ** Up to 20% percent of fine, dense jasper can be composed of foreign materials, typically hematite, pyrolusite, clay, or calcite. ** Jasper has a microcrystalline structure which means its trigonal crystals can only be seen under high magnification. * Jasper comes in all colors, mostly striped, spotted, or flamed. ** Jasper herself has multiple markings across her body, a reference to this. ** A variety of trade names specify colors, appearance, or composition. There is no recommendation for color, although red, caused by traces of iron oxide, is one of the most common colors. ** Brown and yellow are also commonly occurring colors for Jasper. * The name "Jasper" is derived from the Greek word for "spotted stone", referring to its typical multicolored, striped, spotted, or flamed appearance. Onyx Opal Peridot Pink Diamond Pink Pearl Poppy Purple Sapphire Rainbow Sapphire Rainbow Quartz Red Diamond Red Pearl Rhodochrosite Rhodonite Ruby Ruby Aura Quartz Current Design= Ruby Aura Quartz *'Gemstone': Ruby Aura Quartz *'Configuration': 2-6-2WT Bio Ruby Aura Quartz was only seen in A Keystone Job. She was seen in the yard. Persona Not much is known as Ruby Aura Quartz. Basis Ruby Aura Quartz is a freelance design. Livery Ruby Aura Quartz is painted red with orange lining. She has a yellow headlamp, dome, and buffers. Appearances Gemstone Ruby Aura Quartz has a circular red, yellow, and orange gem. It has a square facet and is a similar shape to Ruby's. Gemology * Ruby Aura Quartz is the trade name of an attractive red Quartz. * The surface treatment is proprietary, but is believed to involve a Gold and Silver based coating that is deposited by spraying at high temperatures. * Ruby Aura Quartz has a metallic sheen and a substantial dichroic appearance. Sardonyx Smoky Quartz Sugilite Tremolite White Diamond White Pearl Yellow Diamond Yellow Pearl Yellow Sapphire Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:2-8-2 Category:2-6-2 Category:Topazes Category:Quartzes Category:Pink Characters Category:2-4-2 Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Sapphires Category:Pearls Category:Jaspers Category:2-6-0 Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Diamonds Category:Gem Engines